When Everlay Met Peeta Mellark
by PeetalovesEverlay
Summary: Everlay Gaddon District 9 Victor admires the strong and handsome tribute from district 12. His name. Peeta Mellark.
1. When Everlay Met Peeta Mellark

I'm stood here waiting anxiously for the tributes of district 9 Zeet and Moil to arrive back from the ceremony.

I was hoping this year our district might make some sort of impression in their bright orange costumes but after seeing what Cinna created for the district 12 tributes I think that dream failed miserably. District 12 did look great though I can't deny that. The fire, the makeup, everything was perfect. Especially the boy he looked so handsome and strong.

I see Haymitch to my far left; he weirdly seems to be standing straight. I guess he hasn't hit the bottle yet. He notices I'm staring at him and comes over.

_"Everlay, how are you doing? Not breaking down yet sweetheart?"_ He rests his hand on my shoulder.

Last year was my first year as a mentor and I found it incredibly difficult. The tributes were terrified, I was petrified which resulted in a messy. Confusing mentoring sessions, poor advice and ridiculous tactics all resulted in very low scores and their brutal murders on the very first day. I couldn't deal with it.

I ran outside into the centre of the Capitol.

Large groups of brightly coloured people cheered at a large screen as a tribute beat another to death.

I felt sick; my stomach full of knots. I sat on the edge of a large gold fountain and buried my head in my hands feeling the stream of tears run down my face.

That's when Haymitch found me. He sat next to me, didn't talk for a while, just let me breakdown.

_"Hey kid you know it isn't your fault right?"_ He takes a swig of drink from a hip flask.

_"Then why do I feel sick?"_ I ask.

_"Because you know how it feels, being in that arena, scared to death of everything. Seeing those kids go through it just brings back all those nightmares"_. He takes another drink._ "Besides Miss Gaddon this is your very first year it's not meant to be a barrel of laughs "_

I start to calm down a bit; Haymitch, as much as he reeks of whisky, has a sense of calm to him.

_"Who are you?"_I ask.

_"Haymitch District 12 it's nice to meet you sweetheart"_. He gets up wobbles a bit and walks away.

After that I met up with Haymitch a couple of times during the games as his tributes died quite early too. We had conversations about our own experiences and he gave me some advice on mentoring nothing highly useful but still it gave me some confidence.

_"Not yet"_ I assure him. Haymitch smiles, he seems different this year. I smell a scent of optimism. I'm guessing he's happy with the ceremony; his tributes did steal the show. _"You must be pleased with how it went?"._

_"They did well"_ He remarked.

I like Haymitch but sometimes he can come across arrogant any other mentor would've been over the moon.

_"They did better than well Haymitch and you know it"_ I poke him.

He smirks I can tell he's proud.

_"Come over and meet them in a minute okay sweetheart?"_ He asks.

Before I can ask why he waves his hand and makes his way towards Effie Trinket who seems overly excited.

I stand there watching the chariots enter the hall. Some are angry, some seem to be genuinely happy and others appear still in shock. As I see the white horses of my District 9 chariot I see Moil comforting Zeet who's crying. I hope to god he wasn't crying out there.

I know it sounds selfish but I need them to be strong. I take Zeet's and sit him on a bench by the wall the horses block the other tribute's view. I don't want them getting a whiff of a weak tribute especially not the career pack.

_"What's wrong?"_ I stupidly ask.

It is a ridiculous question. I know what's wrong he's scared, he misses his family and he doesn't want to die. I sometimes forget Zeet and Moil are the youngest tributes, both only 12 years old. A knot turns in my stomach.

_"I think he got overwhelmed with the noise and the lights"_ claims Moil who seems to be genuinely worried about him.

I take both their hands.

_"You two did great out there, I'm very proud"_. I smile at them both hoping to give them some kind of comfort. They smile too, but I can tell it's mostly to reassure me than anything else.

I ask Bruni to take the two of them back to their rooms and make sure they eat and then get to bed.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes as an image of little Zeet pops into my head. He's struggling to survive, cold, crying and hurt. Luckily Haymitch calling my name disintegrates the picture.

_"Everlay!"_ He calls. The district 12 team all turn to look at me, Effie runs over beaming.

_"Everlay how are you darling? You look beautiful so much more a woman than when I last saw you"_. She compliments.

Well I do turn 18 soon. The last time she saw me I was a weak but determined 15 year old who had just won The Hunger Games.

I don't reply just give a nervous laugh. She drags me over to the team, as she calls them.

As I enter the small circle they seem to have formed, I notice the girl tribute staring at me; I feel intimidated.

Haymitch places his hand on my back.

_ "Everlay I'd like you to meet Katniss and Peeta"._

I hold out my hand to Katniss who shakes it but seems less than bothered about my appearance.

As I turn to greet Peeta my heart starts to race, the handsome boy I saw on the screen is now about to talk to me.

_"Nice to meet you"_ He smiles. His smile is beautiful, his jaw is perfect, and every inch of that boy's face makes my entire body melt.

_"You two looked amazing out there"_ I say.

_"Thanks, I'm just glad I made it out alive"_ teases Peeta. Everyone laughs at the irony of the joke.

Minus Katniss of course.


	2. Nightmares

I'm on my way back up to the District 9 floor, stood in the lift with Peeta and the District 12 team. There could not be a more awkward silence than this one right now. Luckily I'm standing next to Peeta trying my hardest not to melt all over the floor. He is simply perfect, especially up this close.

The lift stops and I say my goodbyes. Peeta waves which causes a ridiculously large grin to form across my face.

_"I'll see you tomorrow Sweetheart"_ Calls Haymitch.

Before I have a chance to reply the lift has already gone. As I make my way into the sofa area I notice Krunnuck fast asleep. The deep creases in his face disguise what could've once been a very handsome man.

Krunnuck was the only victor district 9 has ever had, until I came along. According to my Grandmother he only won the games because he found a source of water, all of the other tributes died from dehydration. I guess that's one of the things we have in common neither of us fought to win the games it was just a coincidence- just luck. I'm not sure the exact year he was crowned a victor, all I know is that he was in Grandmother's year at school.

'I had quite a soft spot for him' she used to say. Sometimes I think she still does.

A wave of longing overcomes me as I begin to remember Grandmother, Will and my home in District 9. I so long to wake up to the sound of next door's dog barking, the smell of Grandmother's breakfast stew and the picture of my mother hanging on the wall.

I never met my mother she passed away shortly after I was born. The picture is the only image I have of her. It was taken on her 21st birthday; her long black hair pushed over one shoulder. Her pale dress hanging beautifully off her figure. She was truly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I remember getting upset on my fourteen birthday because I didn't look like her. I was skinny and flat chested, no resemblance to my mother's curvaceous body. However little did I know that a couple of years later I would develop a chest, and my waist and hips would become more defined. On some occasions people would remark on how much I was my mother.

That weirdly gave me closure.

My new appearance wasn't admired by everyone however. Will (my father) couldn't handle it, the little contact I did have with him has since been destroyed. When my mother passed Will had a breakdown, he was in no fit state to bring up a newborn baby so I went to live with Grandmother.

He became a recluse; I don't think anyone has seen him step outside in years. Grandmother visits him sometimes, to check he is still alive and to ask if I can visit.

The answer is always no.

A part of me has always wondered whether that is the reason I like Haymitch so much, he is that father figure I never knew I needed.

_"LEN!"_ Krunnuck screams, bolting awake.

_"You're alright Sir, you just had a nightmare"_ I say trying to console him. This isn't a first time event; it's more a daily routine.

_"I'm okay Little Miss, no need to worry"_ He mumbles.

He is such a lovely old man. Unfortunately he suffers with Narcolepsy, a disorder that causes him to fall asleep at random moments occasionally waking up from nightmares, the nightmares of The Hunger Games.

I ask an Avox to fetch him a glass of water as I pat his thick grey hair.

_"Are Zeet and Moil okay?"_ I ask.

An alarm rings on his face.

_"Um…I think so. I think they weren't hungry so they just went to bed"_

_"Have you eaten?"_ I look up at the Avox passing Krunnuck the water she nods her head._"You go and lie down; it's a very important day tomorrow". _

He squeezes my hand tightly as I help him up.

_"Goodnight Little Miss"_ He smiles

_"Goodnight Sir"_ I smile back.

I make a plate of crackers to take to Zeet and Moil, hoping I can persuade them to eat something.

I knock on Moil's door. Thankfully I hear her shout to come in. As I enter the overpowering silver room I notice Moil isn't alone. Zeet is sat on the opposite end of the bed to her.

_"I brought you some crackers. Not the ones from home but close enough"_. I hand them the plate which is consumed within seconds. _"You two need to start eating as much as you can, you'll need enough strength and energy to train"_.

I take a seat next to Zeet on the bed.

_"Can I ask you a question?"_ Says Moil.

_"Of course you can"_ I reply.

_"Do you think either one of us can win?"_ Her face aches with the need to be reassured.

That is the one question I was hoping to avoid. I wasn't sure whether to lie or to tell them the truth.

_"I think anyone could win these games, and that includes you two"_ I announce.

My stomach turns as I repeat my last sentence over and over again in my head. It is true that I think anyone can win.

Do I think Zeet and Moil will? No.

As it is their first night in The Capitol I allow Zeet and Moil to sleep top and tail in the room.

With the image of home still fresh in my mind I ask the Avox girl for some blueberries. They are my favourite. Grandmother grows them in the small village allotment near our house. Her's always come out perfect, sharp and delicious these don't even come close.

I try to relax and turn on the television to be greeted with the picture of Katniss and Peeta at the ceremony, Caesar Flickerman praising the costume design. Envy erodes me as they hold hands.

THE GIRL ON FIRE they call her. She's a girl I'd like to set on fire.

It is ridiculous how protective I am over a boy I only met earlier.

After a few hours I decide it's time to attempt to sleep, but before my head even touches the pillow earth shattering screams call out from the corridor.


	3. Wish Me Luck?

I can't exit my room quickly enough the screams are shattering the walls around me. I see Zeet and Moil outside screaming their faces bright pink.

"What is it? What happened?" I shout.

The two of them are still screaming, sweat dripping from their foreheads. I hold Zeet's shoulders.

"Why are you screaming Zeet? What has happened?"

That is when I notice, he isn't awake, neither is Moil. They're still dreaming. An Avox appears, shock and confusion on her face.

"Will you help me?" I ask her.

She nods taking Moil into the room. We lay them down; they seem to be settling now. I take a wet cloth and dab Zeet's forehead, the Avox does the same to Moil. When they finally seem to be lost in sleep I excuse the Avox but decide to stay a little bit longer, just in case.

I pull up a chair next to them, watching their faces return to a normal colour. I know I'm not going to get any sleep now, not with their screams still ringing in my ear. For a second the thought that this won't be the last time I hear those screams sends chills down my spine.

Tomorrow is the first day of training where tributes are taught survival skills, but more importantly get a chance to weigh up the competition. I already know what will happen, the careers pack will line Zeet and Moil up as the first ones to kill, they're young and weak, easy targets. All I can do is tell them to run, run away and hide, stay together if they can. I try to distract myself; the first thing that comes to my mind is Peeta. As his burning figure fills my head I feel my eyes dropping slowly.

I'm walking down a narrow hallway. The walls are a light yellow with a daisy boarder. A smell of cinnamon fills the air. It smells of home. The door at the end of the corridor is open ajar, a warm orange glow leaks through. As I move closer I can hear voices, loud voices, angry voices.

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_I'm sorry, so sorry Lew"_

"_IT WAS YOU?" _

"_Yes. Please forgive me"_

"_FORGIVE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO IT? TO OUR FAMILY? TO YOUR DAUGHTER?"_

"_It happened so fast, I think about it every day. I hate myself. Every time I look at Eve I see her eyes and I want to scream. I need help Lew. I need you to help me." _

"_GET OUT"_

"_Lew, please"_

"_GET OUT, GET OUT… LEAVE US ALONE"_

My arm hurts as something pokes me. I ignore it until the pain returns. I open my eyes to see the Avox from last night standing over me. I sit up my eyes heavy; I must have fallen asleep in the chair last night. Thankfully, Zeet and Moil are still asleep.

I go back to my room and take a shower, hoping it will wake me up a little bit. My mind tries desperately to replay fragments of last night's dream. The voices I recognise, but I can't quite see a face.

I pick a navy dress from my wardrobe with matching shoes and a silver belt. I pin back the front of my hair and apply a little make up. I normally don't bother but today is an exception. Plus I might run into Peeta, unlikely but I won't take any chances.

A lavish breakfast has been set out for all of us in the dining area. Towers of pastries, bagels and buns fill the table. It's been nearly three years and I still can't get used to this. All of this food was made from the grain that we produce back in District 9, well I used to produce. District 9 isn't the poorest district, but that doesn't mean that life is a breeze for us. Certain things are limited and security is strict, work at the grain factories is long and tiring. Food is bland, but I guess it fills us up.

I take a bowl of porridge and add some blueberries, it tastes delicious but I pace myself waiting for the others to join me.

"_Someone is hungry"_ Calls Krunnuck.

He makes his way to the table.

"_Good morning Sir"_ I salute.

Krunnuck sits opposite me.

"_How did Little Miss sleep?"_ He asks.

I ponder whether or not to tell Krunnuck about last night events, but I decide today should be about training.

"_Okay, just thinking about today"_ I reply.

Krunnuck raises an eyebrow, his uncertainty clear in his face.

"_I had a dream last night that I can't work out" _

"_What was it about? Maybe I could help?"_

I pause for a second.

"_I was in Grandma's house. I could hear loud voices coming from the kitchen, they were arguing. One of the voices called the other Lew? I think? I can't really remember. Do you think it could've been a flashback?"_

Krunnuck's eyes widen his body still.

"_Everlay, I….."_

An Avox enters the dining room with a plate of bright blue jelly

"…_. I don't have a clue, sorry"_

He lowers his head and pours a cup of tea.

I ask a blonde Avox to wake up Zeet and Moil; I need to talk to them before they go down to training.

"_Did you find out much from Zeet?"_ I ask Krunnuck, my voice clenched with hope.

"_Um…..Well the boy likes to read"._ Krunnuck scratches his grey stubble.

"_Anything else?"_

In an ideal world Krunnuck would inform me of Zeet's violent temper, that he has experience handling a knife or that he grew up in a rough area and knows how to handle himself. In reality I know those words will never leave Krunnuck's mouth. Zeet is innocent and lovely his hand would never touch a knife.

"_Not really"_ He says. _"What about Moil?"_

"_She's a runner. Incredibly fast, I think that could really help"_I say.

Krunnuck nods in agreement.

After a breakfast brief, I leave Krunnuck in the lounge area of the apartment. As soon as he hits the cushions he is out to the world.

I escort Zeet and Moil to the training centre. It isn't 10am yet but I want them to appear eager and keen to start as though they are fearless. The look of dread however that is hanging over their faces seems to dismiss that façade.

As I leave them to enter I notice Moil giving Zeet a reassuring hug.

My heart aches.

Knowing they have each other lifts some of the weight that has summoned itself on my shoulders.

I pull myself together, just in time to see Effie wave off Katniss and Peeta. Katniss walks straight pass, but Peeta being the gentleman he is smiles.

"_Wish me luck?"_ he asks.

"_Good luck, you'll be fine"_ I smile.

Surprisingly he blushes and exits.

"_Everlay I have a message for you"_ Calls Effie running over to me in her heels. She pats the shoulder of my dress. _"Oh I love that colour on you, very vintage"._

"_You had a message for me?"_ I smile trying to hide my irritation.

Effie pulls out a pale pink piece of paper from her sleeve and passes it to me.

"_Now Ever, as you know I am one for following the rules so when Haymitch asked me to give this to you I wasn't exactly pleased. However seeing as it's you I made an exception. I know you aren't the type of girl to get involved in that sort of black market gambling business are you?"_ asks Effie.

I'm taken aback by her question.

"_Absolutely not Effie"_ I snap straight back

"_Well that is __**good**__"_ Effie's grin widens. _"I'll see you later"_

Effie air kisses my face and skips off back to the lift.

I open the paper.

**Meet me at the fountain in 15 minutes.**


	4. She Wants Him To Win

I make my way to the gold fountain which has now been painted emerald green. My eyes feast on the array of colours that walk past me. One man has bright turquoise hair all the way to his knees; on his arm is a woman with silver skin and piercing cat eyes. In the near distance I see Haymitch perched on the edge of fountain looking at his feet. He seems anxious.

"_Good morning Sweetheart"_ he smiles.

"_Haymitch. What's with the secrecy? Effie thinks you're running some illegal gambling club"_ I ask.

Haymitch laughs

"_Of course she would" _

"_So why am I here?"_ I ask, pressing the matter harder.

"_I have an idea that I would like to get your advice on"_ He asks

I'm surprised. Haymitch isn't the type of guy to ask someone's advice. Even more surprisingly he's asking me.

"_Um yeah of course"_

He pauses for a second. He seems to be planning his words carefully.

"_These kids are different to the ones I'm used to"_ He says.

"_Katniss and Peeta?"_

"_Yes. For the first time since I've been doing this I actually have a feeling one of these kids could win it. Do you have any idea how much of a game changer that feeling is?"_

"_Obviously I have no idea. I still don't understand what you're getting at"_

"_I think it could be beneficial for the two of them to pretend to be…."_

"_Be what?"_ I ask intrigued

That's when it hits me. I suddenly know what his plan is. He wants them to fall in love. He wants Peeta, the guy I'm obsessed with to fall in love with Katniss. My heart clenches to my chest.

"_You want them to pretend to be in love?"_ I whisper

Haymitch looks at me surprised by my reaction clearly.

"_Well yes. Do you not think it could work?"_

I want Peeta. I've wanted him from the second I met him.

I shake myself out of the pity and truly think about his plan. I don't see how it could harm either of their chances.

"_It could definitely get them sponsors. All the capitol want is drama. I'm not sure if they've ever had a romance in the games before have they?"_

"_We had a glimmer of one once, and I remember the reaction."_ He smiles nudging me.

"_What? When?"_ I ask

"_It was your year actually. You and that boy, I remember the rumours going round that you were a couple. People seemed to lap up the idea. Think Krunnuck got a couple of sponsors out of it"_ Haymitch smiles

What the hell? Is he really talking about Lian and me? We were just friends. Suddenly I'm purged with anger.

"_What are you talking about? Lian and I were just friends. He was also a lot older than me and what about his girlfriend Bry? He loved her more than anything"_ I snap tears welling up in my eyes.

Haymitch is surprised by my reaction and also a little uncomfortable.

"_Lian that's the kid. Well yeah that's what destroyed the rumours they did an interview with his girlfriend back home"_

An awkward silence ensues between us.

"_So you think it could work?"_ asks Haymitch

"_I think it has promise. How are you gonna pitch it to them though? I'm not being funny but Katniss doesn't seem like the type of girl for Peeta." _

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

"_If I'm honest I think I'd have to agree with you, but Katniss is all we have"_ he smirks.

My head goes into overdrive. How can he get them to do it? Maybe if he just put it simply and stated the facts to them they would agree. Katniss just doesn't seem the type of girl to agree to something like this though. Thinking about it I don't think I'm the type of girl either.

Then an idea hits me.

"_You're thinking, I can tell"_ He asks.

"_Peeta, you have to talk to him first."_

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_I don't know Katniss very well but from what I do know I'm guessing she's the type of girl that needs to be forced into certain situations. Like when she volunteered for her sister."_

Haymitch nods in agreement.

"_I think Peeta would do it, he seems up for trying anything that could help him"_ says Haymitch

My hearts jumps. Peeta could win, he wants to win, and I want him to win.

"_Then talk him through it and hopefully she should follow"_ I smile.

Haymitch claps his hands.

"_Sweetheart, thank you. I'll organise a time for you to talk to Peeta"_

"_Hold on what? Why am I talking to Peeta?"_

"_You made the plan, you'd do it better"_

"_Haymitch I'm pretty sure we've already broken quite a few rules even talking about this, but we could get in serious trouble if I'm caught with Peeta"_ I stutter.

"_Why would you get in trouble? Ever stop worrying its fine the only problem we'll have is Katniss and Effie but I can distract those two."_

Haymitch places his hand on my shoulder

"_Thank you again Sweetheart, I owe you one"._

And he's gone. Within a second he's walked away leaving me in a state of panic.

Not because I could get into trouble, but the fact I'm going to have a conversation on my own with **Peeta Mellark**.


End file.
